Most present day paint spraying systems, such as those employed in the refinishing of automobiles, utilize high pressure, low volume air supply systems capable of supplying many spray guns via relatively long, small diameter supply lines. Such conventional systems, however, particularly in the hands of less skillful operators, tend to produce low quality finishes including such unacceptable characteristics as "orange peel" and dry spots. These existing systems also tend to produce "overspray" which not only wastes paint but produces airborne pollutants which may violate federal, state and/or local clean air standards.